


Fright Night

by Jetsetlife138



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Other, Seduction, if you squint hard enough you can see some fluff, looming threat of death, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: Reader hates gory films, but Pennywise loves them. Guess who’s in charge of movie night?
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Original Male Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Fright Night

Movie nights were something that you had immensely enjoyed, even before you had befriended the monster known as Pennywise. Settling in on the worn-out sofa with ample snacks and an ice cold beer while losing yourself in a fictitious world of cinema ranging from intense action films to raunchy comedies was the best way to wind down and relax.    
  
At least… it was until Pennywise came into your world.    
  
Granted, you still had the sofa, the snacks, and the beer, but now your movie nights consisted of grotesque horror films, which seemed to be the only ones that Pennywise enjoyed. He wasn’t much for compromise, so any time you tried to watch anything without any kind of slaughter, gore, or spine-chilling fear, he wasn’t interested and would make distracting noises of disgust and annoyance, ruining the experience. So, much to your own dismay, you relented,    
  
It’s not that you were a pushover by any means, but the thought of denying an ever-hungry creature like Pennywise the sickening pleasure of watching others meet their horrific end was… well, frightening to say the least. A part of you worried that watching all of these movies were just giving him ideas on how to torment his victims, but what he did in his own time remained a mystery, which you were grateful for. 

The kicker was that Pennywise had no idea of your affliction for those kinds of movies. You had started this weekly tradition with him when you were first getting to know each other, and were looking for an excuse to be within close proximity of him while lounging on the couch. You didn’t want to upset him by telling him of your aversion to gory films, so you tolerated it as best you could. At this point, it was far too late to tell him how you really felt about them. 

“Are you ready?” you asked your carnivorous companion, who was already planted on the couch, his massive form taking up most of the room. Situating yourself beside him, you tossed a handful of popcorn into your mouth, enjoying it while you could since you knew that when the slaughter started, you wouldn’t have an appetite at all. 

Grabbing the remote, you started to browse through your list of options.“So, what’s it gonna be?”    
  
Pennywise scanned the selections with mild interest. His eyes suddenly lit up when a film popped up with what appeared to be severed limbs surrounding the title of the movie.    
  
“That one,” he insisted, a maniacal grin spreading across his face, making your heart sink. Damn it. 

“‘ _ Saw’ _ ? Are… are you serious?”    
  
The twinkle in his eye was all the answer he was willing to give you as his breathing quickened, indicating his excitement.    
  
Your Adam’s apple bobbed as you swallowed hard with nervousness. Repressing a groan, you started the film, knowing that you would be haunted by disgusting images later that night. Trying to seem somewhat relaxed, you propped one of your feet up on the coffee table so that you could rest your arm on your knee to try and limit your view of the TV without it being too obvious.

It was incredibly difficult to maintain your indifference as the movie progressed. When the first jump scare occurred, you jolted so hard that Pennywise broke his focus away from the carnage and glanced down at you apprehensively. You laughed it off, trying to hide your embarrassment before taking a deep breath and trying to calm your frayed nerves.   
  
Despite your best efforts, it was getting to be too much to handle. The screams, the sounds of gore and torture were making you sick. Giving in, you closed your eyes, no longer able to withstand it.    
  
Moments later, the horrific sounds of the film ceased. Still refusing to open your eyes, you felt a nudge to your side. “Hm, what?” you murmured lowly, peeking out from behind your lids at the creature beside you. 

Long gone was Pennywise’s twisted grin and eager expression. Instead, it was replaced with worry as he eyed you with concern.    
  
Immediately, you tried to relax your features in hopes that he didn’t yet catch on as to the reasoning behind your reluctance to watch the movie.    
  
His bright blue eyes flickered over your rigid form for another moment before he spoke. “This upsets you.” It wasn’t a question. Your discomfort must have been more obvious than you had thought. 

Still trying to save face, you quickly tried to come up with an excuse, tripping over your own words in the process. “N-no! I’m fine! I think I’m just tired.”    
  
With a gentleness he didn’t portray very often, he leaned in close, making it a point to brush against your stubbled cheek as he pressed into you. He then took a moment to breath softly into the shell of your ear, his cool breath and smooth motions causing an involuntary twitch in your pants. “I can smell your fear.” 

Busted. 

He pulled back then, a knowing smirk on his face while you struggled to maintain eye contact. You tried to swallow again, but your mouth and throat were parched as you searched for an explanation.    
  
“I-it’s nothing. Really,” you stammered nervously.   
  
Pennywise hummed skeptically, which sounded more like a growl than anything else. He then gripped your hand and brought it to his mouth, extending his tongue and licking agonizingly slowly across the open palm of your hand. The action was incredibly intimate, and despite your trepidation, you were getting turned on. You were suddenly very grateful for the pillow on your lap that masked your obvious arousal.   
  
“Are you sure about that?” His lips peeled back to reveal his now jagged and sharp teeth in a malevolent smile, indicating that he could absolutely taste the panic radiating from your skin.    
  
That’s when it occurred to you.    
  
“You knew,” you accused, finally putting the pieces together. “You’ve always known. Why?”    
  
The clown giggled menacingly before gripping your shirt and roughly pulling you towards him to kiss you, leaving you dazed. Breaking the kiss, he murmured against your lips, “Tasty, tasty beautiful fear.”    
  
Realization hit you like a truck. “You’re twisted, you know that?” You couldn’t help but smile, despite your irritation. “This was all to get a reaction out of me? I’ve been tortured for  _ weeks  _ because you get off on me being afraid?”    
  
Pennywise’s smug expression was answer enough.    
  
Playfully, you made a move to punch his arm, but he caught your fist effortlessly in his hand, entangling his gloved fingers into your own. It was the only form of apology that you were going to get and you knew it.    
  
“Can we please watch something different? At this point, I’ll take anything.”    
  
A chuckle resonated from deep in the clown’s throat as he sat back, waiting for you to make another selection. When you finally decided on a light-hearted comedy, you relaxed, finding the courage to lean into Pennywise and rest against him with your back on his chest as you settled into a comfortable position.    
  
A strange rumbling emitting from the clown caused your body to go rigid as you held your breath, trying to figure out what was happening. Finally, it dawned on you that it was the sound of contentment and he was pleased with your close proximity.    
  
“Pennywise?”    
  
He gave no verbal response, but you knew that he was listening by the way his purring had halted. “Why haven’t you killed me? Especially when you could sense my fear? Isn’t that, like… catnip for you?”    
  
The growl that tore from his throat let you know how little he cared for being compared to a cat, but he answered anyway. “You don’t fear me. Not like you should.”    
  
Giving his reply a moment to register, you pressed on. “Why would that matter?”    
  
Reaching around to splay his giant hand possessively across your chest, he held you tightly as he once again whispered in your ear. “Because films are fictitious. I, however, am  _ very  _ real. The only thing you should be afraid of… is me.” 


End file.
